


Of Those Left Behind

by kaeropteran



Category: Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War
Genre: Angst, F/M, Family, Romance, Survivor Guilt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25310497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaeropteran/pseuds/kaeropteran
Summary: Speculation fic on the ones left behind, by death or by choice; mostly post-Belhalla
Relationships: Azelle/Tiltyu | Tailtiu, Ferry | Erinys/Levn | Lewyn, Finn/Raquesis | Lachesis
Kudos: 17





	1. the returned, and those who never would

Tailtiu, the noblewoman from House Friege who had defected to Lord Sigurd's side during the war, had always been upbeat and cheerful, even when she was found herself at odds with her own family, even when circumstances forced her to watch her father die as he cursed her with his final breath. 

She remained hopeful even after leaving the battle that would later become known as a massacre, even after she gave birth to a daughter who might never know her father. 

She was still hanging on to what little comfort she had left - the hope that Azel might still be alive, and the existence of her children; some women didn't even have that - until Lewyn's return brought news that her husband had died at the hands of his half-brother, killed by the storm of Meteor spells, betrayed by the fire mages of his own house. 

"How- Why did you survive?" She had wailed upon hearing the news, fists clenched at her sides until her knuckles shone white. 

"Tailtiu-" Erinys surged forward, apologetic, suddenly realizing the price of her happiness, and then froze.

The thunder tome, Thoron, which had not seen much use since the war, was in Tailtiu's hands, and Erinys suddenly recalled her proud heritage as descendant of the mage knight, the holy warrior Thrud. Tailtiu brandished her tome threateningly, and her voice cracked with anger and despair. "Why did you survive? Why you? Why only you?"

Lewyn looked on sadly at the woman, and slowly lowered his arms, opening his palms to her in a gesture of concession and repeating his apologies. "I'm sorry, Tailtiu."

From behind Lewyn, the sound of laughter interrupted them; Arthur, who had his mother's silver hair, was chasing Ced, whose mismatched eyes shone bright with laughter. Having found his father, Ced ducked behind Lewyn's leg, hiding himself from view, while the confused Arthur toddled to his mother, her obvious distress making him burst into tears. 

At the sound of her son's voice, Tailtiu dropped to her knees, the thunder tome falling unused to the floor, cradling Arthur to her chest. She lowered her head as she sobbed. "Azel, you liar. You said... you promised you would come back to me..."

Erinys knelt, wrapping her arms around the girl she had come to know as a friend, a fellow warrior who knew the horrors of war as she did, who had fought beside her in battle, against the intrigues of the Silessian royal court. They had raised their children together even as their futures grew ever more uncertain; they had comforted each other on the long nights they screamed awake to nightmares; they had been there for one another when they reached across the bed for a lost husband -- only now, one had returned and the other never would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... and yeah... that's kinda my headcanon on why Tailtiu left Silesse - she couldn't really stomach the thought of watching Erinys and Lewyn either feel guilty because of her or become happy despite of her.
> 
> But then she ended up being captured by House Friege which was probably even worse...


	2. the meaning of faith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Queen Rahna, Erinys, and Fee, and the parallels of the past

"Do you resent him?"

Erinys regretted the words the moment they came out of her mouth. And when Queen Rahna turned to look at her, Erinys could not read her expression. "Resent Lewyn? Whatever for?" 

_Do you resent him for leaving? For abandoning his mother, his crown, his kingdom?_

Erinys bit her lip to stop the words from spilling out, but Queen Rahna must have read the intention written all too plainly on her face. 

"Do you?"

Erinys stiffened at Queen Rahna's reply, taken aback. But before Erinys could formulate a reply, the queen laughed, and when she spoke, she wore a soothing smile.

"He is my son, Erinys, and I have faith in him. As you do. As Silesse does."

_Faith._

She left Silesse at the queen's behest in a fortnight, chasing after rumors that Prince Lewyn had been sighted in Augustria. And during the entire journey, Erinys turned the word over and over in her head and wondered what it meant. 

* * *

"Do you resent him?" 

Alone, Erinys whispered the question to the dark ceiling, in the bedchamber she had shared with Lewyn during the short years he had returned a changed man from the chaos in Belhalla. 

He was gone now, embarking a month prior on a quest he told her he never intended to return from, in a voice deeper and more brittle than she had ever heard from him, as if he was no longer himself. 

_Do you resent him for leaving? For abandoning his children, his duty, his kingdom?_

She realized that she truly did not.

If he was the man she still remembered, if he was still the man whom she had held as they grieved over the death of Mahnya, if he was still the man who had kissed her brow when he bid her leave Belhalla and give wistful, loving glances to their children, then perhaps... 

She thought she now understood something of the _faith_ that Queen Rahna had mentioned so cryptically. 

* * *

"Do you resent him?" 

Erinys raised her eyes to the voice, and was surprised to locate its owner. 

Fee's knuckles were white as she gripped the damp washcloth, as if to wring more water from it though it was nearly dry. Immediately after she spoke, Fee had pursed her lips, and her eyes were downcast, as if ashamed to have spoken aloud the question. 

Erinys did not understand the question at first, thinking that Fee meant Lewyn when he had not been present for the majority of his children's lives. 

_Children. Fee. Ced._

Clarity hit her like a sudden updraft, and she thought wryly of the odd irony, for the son to have followed so closely in the footsteps of the father. 

Fee fidgeted uncomfortably in her seat, still waiting for reply or admonishment, looking up uncertainly. When Erinys met her daughter's eyes, she realized that this must have been how she, too, had looked when Queen Rahna had laughed at her, so many years ago. 

_Do you resent him for leaving? For abandoning his family, his responsibilities, his kingdom?_

"Do you?" 

Erinys turned the question back to Fee and the girl stilled, surprised. Before her daughter could formulate a reply, Erinys continued speaking with a knowing smile. 

"He is my son, Fee, and I have faith in him. As you do. As he knows we do."


	3. let me come with you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two times Finn was left behind, and one time he was not

"Let me come with you, Lord Quan," Finn pleaded. 

The corners of Lord Quan's mouth twitched, as if he were holding back laughter, his eyes softening as he took in the scene of Finn rubbing comforting circles on the back of a drowsy Lief while brushing his other hand through Altena's hair as she lay with her head in Finn's lap, holding open a book and pretending not to listen to the conversation going on around her. 

"Altena's attached to you, and you're the only one in the whole castle who can get Lief to sleep soundly," Lord Quan laughed softly, unable to restrain himself. 

Finn frowned, half in concentration in his task and half trying to find the words to convince his lord to let him accompany him on the journey across the desert. 

"Quan?" Ethyln came into the room, dressed for riding, with a bundle of clothing and a cloak hanging on an arm. 

At the sound of her mother's voice, Altena sat up, her face split with a wide grin. Ethlyn set her burden on the table and took Altena into her arms, the girl's laughter tinkling like wind chimes. When she was calmed, sitting daintily on her mother's lap and kicking her legs happily, Lord Quan leaned down to his wife's ear and whispered something to her. 

The lady's eyes held a mischevious light and she turned teasingly toward Finn. "Perhaps the lady Lachesis would be willing come to Leonster once the war is finished."

Lord Quan chuckled. "I'm sure she will be very welcome."

Finn's hand stilled, and little Lord Lief opened his eyes crankily. Sheepishly, Finn hastily resumed trying to coax him asleep, much to the amusement of the boy's parents. 

Lord Quan draped the cloak around his shoulders with a flourish, fastening it at the throat, and hefted the holy lance Gae Bolg in his right hand. He gave his retainer and his son a reassuring smile, and it would be last one that Finn would ever see. 

"Take care of Lief while I'm away." 

"Of course," Finn said, but he later wished his last words to his lord were _thank you_ and _forgive me_.

* * *

"Let me come with you, Lady Lachesis," Finn pleaded. 

The corners of her mouth twitched, a quirk of hers that he noticed whenever he used her formal title. He was still unused to shedding it, and if his words could bring her some semblance of amusement in such dark days, then he was willing to never address her without her title. 

"You need to stop calling me that," she gave him a sad smile, the only kind of smile that flickered across her lips as of late, replacing the prideful, defiant smirk he had gradually coaxed from her in the years following her brother's death. 

She pulled at the lapels of his coat -- she would never suffer to raise herself even higher on her toes when she already wore heeled boots -- and he capitulated, lowering his head, and he felt the warmth radiate from her hand curling around his neck, from the curve of her cheek he caressed like porcelain, from where her lips met his, and he felt it engulf the the worry that had settled like a stone in his throat. 

His neck was sore by the time she broke her hold on him, but he refused to complain, and when he drew back to take in the beauty of her face again, he thought that her expression looked sorrowful, almost... apologetic. 

The expression clouding her features was gone before he could ask her about it, and she met his eyes, holding his gaze with irises of liquid gold. 

He stood mesmerized, seeing his reflection in her honey-colored eyes and feeling like a prehistoric insect preserved by sap. He wanted nothing but to break away from her gaze or else be drowned entirely.

It had been a while since she had petrified him to speechlessness, but if she needed further confirmation of her powers over him, she must have been convinced after seeing his reaction. 

He was sure she could read the emotions flitting across his face as easily as she might a familiar tome, and he shut his mouth with an audible snap; he had opened it without knowing what to say, but his voice had not worked regardless. Suddenly, the corners of Lachesis's lips curved upward, and he thought he saw the ghost of the familiar expression she had once worn like armor, the brazen smile laced with elegant impertinence.

"Take care of Nana while I'm away." 

"Of course," Finn said, having finally found his voice, and he hoped it sounded like _I love you_.

* * *

_Let me come with you, Lord Lief,_ Finn bit back the words, not daring to risk the pain and loss that had befallen him each time he had raised the plea. 

But his heart twisted uncomfortably in his chest, gnawing at him, and he realized that the hope remained even without his having to voice it aloud. 

"Come with me, Finn," Lief said, and Finn suddenly saw the ghost of the boy's father in his face. The resemblance flickered out as quickly as it had come; Lord Quan had never showed his uncertainty around Finn, had never looked so vulnerable, had never sounded so imploring. 

Finn held a fist to his chest, as if to quell the thundering of his heart against his ribs, sinking to his knees in an effort to calm the maddening fervor that swelled in his chest with purpose and gratitude. 

"Of course," Finn said, and he thought he had never meant anything as sincerely as the words he now spoke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And yeah. Finn was kinda stuck to fulfill his promises as his liege and then his lover kinda just left and died/disappeared. 
> 
> (And depending on which source you believe, Nana might not even be Finn’s daughter)
> 
> Finn is so tragic, but I think his relationship with Lief is a great one, and he becomes more of an individual as an advisor to Lief than as a loyal servant to Quan.


End file.
